The Music wiz kid's VG lyrics
by The Music Wiz-kid
Summary: These are lyrics that I created for crossover games and for games that are not listed on the site.
1. Marval vs Capcom 2 Swamp stage

**Marval VS Capcom 2-Swamp stage**

Nobody!

Everybody likes to party

And to have some fun

Then you came along and ruined it honey

Now I have nobody, no one

That's right!

Everyone keeps telling me

I need to do this and do that honey

I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to do

Everyone keeps telling me

To do this and to do that honey!

What am I meant to do?

Everybody loves to party

And to have some fun

Then you came along and ruined it honey

Now I got nobody, no one

That's right!

Everyone keeps telling me

I need to do this and do that honey

I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to do

Everyone is telling me

I need to do this and do that honey!

Still not sure what to do


	2. Magical starsign Space police battle

**Magical starsign-Space Police battle**

They're corrupt and they're also mean

But they are no fighting machine

They're supposed to always do the right thing

But all they do is stand there and lie

So here we go again as we all fight for justice

Here we go again as we fight for revenge

We fight for power

For love and for honour and do we think is right

That's why we're always ready to fight


	3. Marval vs Capcom 2 Clock tower stage

**Marval vs. Capcom 2-Clock tower stage**

Don't say you're sorry

Don't say you're sorry

'Cause I know you do not mean it

So don't say that to me

Don't say you're sorry

Don't say you're sorry

Because you can not change my mind

I'm gonna stay and fight

That was your last chance baby

So don't you run away

Just stay so I can show you

Just how much you've hurt me

I never really cared nor did I understand

Why you would challenge my hand

When the clock here strikes twelve

I will be waiting for you outside right here

So be prepared to lose your life

Because I'm not messin' 'round

You will feel my pain and also feel my wrath

No one treats me like that!

You know you had this coming right from the start

Struttin' around like you are some kind of movie star

Today is your unlucky day

I won't allow you to escape from me


	4. Elite Beat Agents White Cap Mission

**Elite Beat Agents-White Cap Mission **_**(Lala by Ashlee Simpson)**_

You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a lineman  
I like it better when it hurts  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aeroplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't keep me waiting

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright with you  
Cause you hold my secrets tight  
You do, you do

You make me wanna lala lalala

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna lala lalala


	5. M&S at the winter olypics Cubyrinth

**Mario & Sonic at the Olympic winter games **_**(DS)**_**-Cubyrinth**

The snowflakes sparkle in the light

The snow feels so fluffy and light as I start to run with you

Me and you

But when I start to stop and think

I question whether if we'll win

Can our differences be key

Soon we'll see

What sport are we to play today?

I can not wait to snowboard away


End file.
